Kenan
Kenan & Kel was a sitcom starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. At the end of each episode, Kenan would come up with an "idea" to solve the problem generated by the show, using three random items and a random location. Characters *Kenan Rockmore- the cool and scheming member of the two. His catchphrase is "WHYYY!?". *Kel Kimble- the zany and hyper member of the two. He is known to love orange soda. His catchphrase is "Awww, here it goes!" *Roger Rockmore- Kenan's easily confused and irritated father *Sheryl Rockmore- Kenan's mother *Kyra Rockmore- Kenan's little sister *Chris Potter- The dorky manager of the store Kenan works at. Is an absolute mama's boy. iTunes The show is available on iTunes. Film A film, titled Two Heads Are Better Than None, was created as the finale for the show in July of 2000. It was billed as a three-part episode. It featured actor Milton Berle in his final role before his death two years later. Trivia Pop Culture *The intro was done by Coolio and TLC, the latter of whom had also done the intro to All That *In the intro, Kenan wears a hockey jersey similar to that of the Philadelphia Flyers while Kel wears a jersey similar to that of the Vancouver Canucks. As the show takes place in Chicago, one would expect a Blackhawks jersey. *The theme song mentions Siegfried and Roy, Abbot and Costello, Magic Johnson and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, and Penn and Teller *Kenan's favorite basketball team is the Chicago Bulls, indicating that the show takes place in Chicago. *Chicago Bulls star Ron Harper was the subject of one episode, and even starred in it. *Doctor Joyce Brothers was a guest star in one episode. *Britney Spears was a guest star in one episode. *In one episode, Kel paraphrases the theme song to the TV show Cops. *In the pilot, Kenan & Kel try to get a car. After accidentally buying a stolen car, they agree to help the cops capture the thief. However, they cannot easily remember the code-phrase "The chipmunk has pneumonia". Among the nonsensical things they say, Kel quotes Karma Chameleon and part of a song by Michael Jackson. *In one episode, Kenan wears a sweatshirt in a fantasy sequence with a design similar to the logo of the New York Knicks. In the same sequence, he owns a metallic red Corvette. *There is a Bulls poster in Kenan's bedroom *In one episode, Kel wears a White Sox sweatshirt while Kenan wears a shirt with a logo resembling that of Dr. Pepper Other *The theme song mentions "they keep you laughin' in the afternoon", referencing the show's original showing on afterschool blocks *The end of the theme song goes "On Nick Nick Nick Nick na Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick". This was Nickelodeon's jingle in the 90s. *Despite Kenan & Kel using the same first names in the show, their last names were changed to Rockmore and Kimble (respectively) *On his review of SNICK, popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic found the show annoying aside from the intro being performed by Coolio. He comments that the show should've been better since they were able to contract Coolio. His comments were based on the movie. Despite his criticisms, he claims the show was harmless. *Kel appeared on an episode of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, representing "the color orange". Fallon mentioned orange soda several times, referencing the running gag. *One episode is titled "The Tainting of the Screw", a reference to the Shakespeare play The Taming of the Shrew See Also * All That * Good Burger Category:SNICK Category:Sitcoms